Warriors :: Dark Moon
by ivy020
Summary: Jayfeather has the power to read minds and walk in dreams. But something keeps sending him back in time, to the cat he once knew. . . and loved. After the battle with Dark Forest, life takes a turn, and only fate can tell what will happen... EXCERPT; WILL CONTINUE IN A FEW MONTHS. . .MOONS.


Transported from my Quibblo account. I decided to edit my previously crummy work, and transform it into. . .THIS! Enjoy! Allegiances at the back!

* * *

Jayfeather yawned. The crow's harsh cry faded into the distance; annoyed, he glanced over to his mentor, Leafpool. The slender brown tabby she-cat was still sleeping.

Jayfeather shook his head and went to sleep again. He was still tired, and decided to take the chance to sleep in.

_Where am I?_ He opened his eyes, and looked around. Something had woken him. _No...in the Ancients...no, Tribe of Endless Hunting!_ _Or is that Rushing Water?_

A white she-cat with dark green eyes like pools walked towards him. "Jay's Wing...is that you?" she mewed. Jayfeather's heart began to beat faster. He opened his mouth to speak. . .Then, in a heartbeat, he was in his own nest again, next to Leafpool. She prodded him gently. "Wake up, now. We've go to sort herbs, and I need to check on Lilykit's cold."

Jayfeather pushed himself up. "I can do that," he offered.

"Thanks, Jayfeather."

Sighing, the half-awake Jayfeather padded towards the nursery. He heard the cries of the kits even before he got there.

"Brightheart, Seedkit won't give me back the moss ball!"

"Seedkit, why don't you share it with you sister?"

Jayfeather paused at the entrance. "Oh, come in," said Brightheart. "Lilykit is doing just fine, but all night she's been coughing away all night." Brightheart drew a paw over her ear. "Didn't have to ask."

Silently, Jayfeather nodded. "She's getting better, at least. I'll go get some borage; we're out of lavender. Maybe some feverfew, Kestrelflight gave us some. And tansy. It'll help relieve Lilykit's cough."

"Thank you, Jayfeather", meowed Brightheart gratefully. "But, let Leafpool do that. I haven't chatted with her in _ages_!" Jayfeather padded off. _It's always Leafpool, Leafpool, Leafpool!_ he thought, grumpily. _Why can't I do anything? _

_"_Hello, Jayfeather." Leafpool was waiting at the entrance. She paused. "How's Lilykit?"

He recited his list of herbs. "Give Lilykit the herbs; We've run out of honey and nectar, so she'll have to cope with what we've got." Darting into the medicine cat's den, he rummaged through his stores. "I know I had left it somewhere," he muttered to himself. After a few moments, he straightened.

Jayfeather laid out the feverfew, a bit of tansy, and borage. "It's not much," he mewed doubtfully to Leafpool.

"It's better than nothing."

"I hope."

"We hoped our way through the Dark Forest battle," his mother mewed gently. "Lilykit's cough is such a small thing."

The blind gray tom shrugged, not knowing what to say.

Quickly, he brought his herbs over to Lilykit, watching her force the herbs down her throat, ignoring her disgusted face. Jayfeather gently inquired about her breathing.

"Oh, well..." Brightheat looked doubtful. "You can hear her rasping at night."

Leafpool ambled over, coltsfoot in her mouth. Not bothering to greet them, she began chewing it into a pulp. "Eat it!" she ordered. Lilykit looked warily. "Is it going to taste nasty?" she asked, sniffing the herbs.

Cloudtail entered the nursery, just then, with a squirrel in his mouth. With an amused glance at the scene, he ordered, "Eat it, or you'll never make become a warrior!" he added, dropping the squirrel. "It's good practice for when you get older." His eyes sparkled.

Leafpool nodded gratefully, and left.

"Jayfeather, we really need some honey. Only, I don't want to risk injury. We have blackberry leaves, but not much. Just go find some, and be careful. Take a warrior with you," she added, glancing past at her son past her shoulder. She obviously wanted some time to herself. Jayfeather grunted. Reluctantly, he rose and went to look for some shady places.

Leafpool sighed and laid her head on her paws. _It's going to be a __ long, long day._

* * *

_Jayfeather padded_ up to his golden brother, Lionblaze. The broad-shouldered tom glanced at him. "Hey, Jayfeather," he mewed.

"Could you come with me? Leafpool requested that I go out in search of honey. I need you to distract the bees, while I grab a honeycomb."

"Uh. . ." Lionblaze uncertainly flicked his ear. "I don't want to get stung."

"You have the _power,_ Lionblaze; You can't get wounded. I'll bring some blackberry leaves along."

"That's not the same thing!" he protested. "Jayfeather. . .I don't -"

"Good, you're coming. C'mon." Jayfeather turned and slithered out of Camp Entrance.

* * *

His mouth full of blackberry leaves, Jayfeather led the way, Lionblaze reluctantly following behind.

"Here we are," Jayfeather announced. his blind blue eyes gazing upwards at the bee hive. "'Kay. Lionblaze, I want you to climb up, drive the bees angry, and get them to chase you. I'll grab a honeycomb, and jump down that branch - " Jayfeather pointed with his tail, scents swarming his nose. "We'll meet at the Blue Pine Tree."

"Jayfeather, you can't see!" Lionblaze protested. "It's not safe. How about _you_ act as the decoy, and _I_ get the honey?"

Jayfeather stared back at him, sightless.

"And. . .wait, how do you know the pine tree is blue-green?" Lionblaze stared back.

"I can see in my dreams," the gray tom snapped.

"You're happy," Lionblaze muttered sarcastically.

Jayfeather snorted, and, with surprising gracefulness, leapt onto the branch where the hive was. Looking down at Lionblaze, he nodded subtly, his glance drifting towards the hive.

Lionblaze gritted his teeth, and started climbing up the trunk. "Hey, bees." He tilted his head thoughtfully. Alarmed by the lashing of his tail, the bees suddenly swarmed in his direction. Surprised, Lionblaze nearly fell off the branch. A bee stung him.

_OW! I didn't know it hurt that much._

"Come and get me," Lionblaze taunted. He swung at the swarm of bees, claws unsheathed. While he managed to kill a few bees, this simple act of defense only angered the bees more. In an instant, Lionblaze found himself in the middle of a cloud of bees.

Impulsively, he jumped down from the tree, barely acknowledging a rustling sound. He was too busy trying to run from the bees.

His pursuit ended at the WindClan border, where he jumped into the stream. His pelt soaking, the bees flew away. Panting, he made his way to Jayfeather's agreed meeting spot.

* * *

"You're wet," Jayfeather remarked, eyeing Lionblaze as he returned, wet and limping.

"Your fault," his golden brother snapped. "Thanks a lot. you owe me."

"Happily. C'mon, let me dab a bit of blackberry poultice on you - " Jayfeather applied the pre-chewed poultice on Lionblaze's stings, the sticky substance bitter, but relieving some of the pain. "And let's go home."


End file.
